


Prove Them Wrong

by thewolvescalledmehome



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jonsa Summer Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvescalledmehome/pseuds/thewolvescalledmehome
Summary: Jon has been a friend of the family for years, but he and Sansa have never been alone together for more than a few minutes, that is until she breaks her ankle on the family camping drip and he drives her to the hospital.For Day 2 of the Jonsa S7 Summer Challenge: Celebrations or Nature (Nature)





	Prove Them Wrong

Sansa knew she wasn’t in shape for this, but all of her siblings protested.

_Jon and Robb are coming, and they’re older than you._

_What, are you scared of getting your hair wet?_

_The swimming hole was a Stark tradition._

The last one was her father. She’d like to point out that, if it was a Stark tradition as he put it, why was Catelyn staying at the campsite and why was Jon Snow, who was not a Stark, coming with? She didn’t push it though. She was old enough that she knew neither of those points would win her any arguments—they’d be more likely to start a few.

Plus, her point was proven when she tried swinging into the pond, with everyone egging her on. Robb pointing out that she’d been more fun when she was younger, Arya pointing out that since she’d gone away to college she never spent any time with her siblings any more—she was always with her new sophisticated friends, or telling Catelyn all about the new things she’d learned. She wanted to prove that going south for college hadn’t changed her. She was still Sansa Stark of Winterfell, and could still swing into a pond on a rope.

Except she couldn’t. Caught up in her first year of college, Sansa hadn’t found any time to go to the gym and found she couldn’t hold herself on the rope long enough to make it into the pond. She fell; most of her body into the water, but her ankle hit a rock. She thought the sound was worse than the pain, until the pain started seconds later. She couldn’t help but cry out.

Robb was by her side in an instant, lifting her out of the water and carrying her to the bank.

“What happened?” Ned called across the pond, from the other side where he was holding Rickon. Sansa saw Jon and Arya start to swim over, and she desperately wanted nothing to be wrong. Arya would hate her for ruining the camping trip only three days in.

“She slipped off the rope—hit her ankle,” Robb answered. “Can you stand?” Sansa nodded, hoping she could. Robb helped her up, and she was fine, until she put pressure on her foot and she cried out again.

“It looks fractured,” Jon commented, holding her foot. _Of course he’d know. He’s an EMT_ , she thought angrily. “She should go to the hospital and get an x-ray.” Now Sansa was the one protesting.

“No, no, I’m fine.”

“No, you aren’t. At the very least it’s a sprain.” Jon continued to inspect her ankle, holding her foot gently in his hands. Arya looked stormily at Sansa, as if she’d done this on purpose. Ned was swimming over then, their time at the pond abruptly finished. Sansa turned pleadingly to Robb—he and Jon had driven up separately, as they couldn’t all fit in the minivan with the camping supplies—there was no need for everyone to pack up and head in because of her stupid ankle, not when they had two cars. Robb must’ve grasped what her wide eyes meant, because he was turning towards their father.

“We’ve got two cars. There’s bound to be something near by. Jon can take her.” Sansa opened her mouth, but closed it just as quickly. Jon taking her was the lesser of the two evils, even if it wasn’t quite what she had in mind. She thought Robb taking her would be better, but Jon was the EMT. It did make more sense, even if she didn’t like it.

“We’ll come back as soon as we’re done. I’m sure I can manage two days in a cast,” Sansa offered, even if she wasn’t all that sure she could manage two days in the woods in a cast, but it’d give her an excuse to sit around the campsite all day instead of hiking up the hills.

“Jon, is that all right with you?” Ned asked, and Sansa closed her eyes, not at the pain, but at her own idiocy. Robb offered up Jon to help her, and neither of them thought to ask Jon. She couldn’t believe she let that slip her attention. Jon looked at Sansa, probably gauging her reaction. He was most likely as thrilled about this as she was. For a second, she thought he was going to say no, just to spite her, but she knew he wouldn’t put the whole Stark family through that.

“Yeah, I can do that. C’mon.” Before she could say she could hobble along on her own, thank you very much, she was swept into Jon’s arms.

“I can walk,” she grumbled.

“No, you can’t.” She sighed, resigning herself to be carried.

“I don’t know how Arya got the reputation for being the most stubborn Stark. I’ve always thought it was you,” he muttered. Sansa rolled her eyes.

This was why she would’ve preferred Robb taking her to the hospital. She knew Jon had never liked her, always preferring the other Starks to her, ever since Robb brought him home when they were younger. Robb and Jon were two years ahead of her in school, and when she was eight she thought her popularity was dependent on Robb’s. When she was eight, she thought her happiness was dependent on popularity. She’d been rude to Jon, thinking he’d get in the way of her social climbing. That was more than a decade ago, but Jon never seemed to get over whatever eight-year-old her had said to him.

“There’s a hospital twenty minutes away. You’ll be all right until then?” He had deposited her in the passenger seat, and climbed in on the other side. She could see concern in his eyes, but she thought it was the general concern he would feel for any patient as an EMT, and not actual concern for her.

“S’long as I don’t freeze to death before we get there,” she half-joked. She’d been in a bikini, and neither of them had thought to grab her cover-up. It wasn’t that cold out, but with her being wet and the AC in the car running, she was suddenly shivering.

“Oh, shit. Sorry.” Jon was only in his trunks as well, but he was dealing better with it than she was. “There should be something in the backseat, if you can reach.” Sansa twisted, trying to keep her weight off her supposedly broken ankle. What she found in the backseat was half a wardrobe, though she was pretty sure it wasn’t just his, or Robb’s, given that she pulled a bra out from under a hoodie. Considering its size, she hazarded that it wasn’t Jeyne’s. Tossing it aside, she grabbed the hoodie and a t-shirt that she passed to Jon.

“Interesting attire back there,” she commented flippantly. Jon spared her a glance and she leaned back, snagging one of the straps, and flung it into his lap. She felt a flash of satisfaction when she saw him turn right red. He gingerly picked it back up and returned it to the backseat.

“How’d you know that’s not Jeyne’s?”

“That’s not Jeyne’s size.” His ears flared red again. “That’s a nice quality bra. You should return it to her.”

“Is it?” _How dense is he?_ It was a black lace push-up bra, with a lace up front and a pink VS on the tag.

“Nearly bought the same one myself, until I saw the price. You must be something special to her.” _Special enough to leave a sixty-dollar bra in his car._ She was teasing him needlessly, but it took her mind of her ankle.

“I’ll be sure to return it to her next time I see her then.”

Sansa spent the last ten minutes of the ride trying to learn more about the woman who left the bra in the backseat, but the only thing he’d admitted was that they weren’t dating, nor were they exclusive. Sansa could’ve believe this woman wore a sixty-dollar bra for a hookup in a car with a guy she wasn’t even exclusive with, but she wasn’t going to judge. She’d only be proving that she was the stuck-up prude Jon no doubt thought she was.

At the hospital, Jon came around to her side, despite the fact that she was managing just fine to totter out of the car on her own.

“I can hop,” she informed him when he attempted to pick her up. She tried to make her way to the doors, but she was barefoot and the asphalt was hot. “Ow, ow, ow,” she muttered every time her foot touched down.

“All right, you’ve put on a brave show, but we don’t need you breaking your other ankle.” She was back in his arms before she could get any farther away.

“I was managing just fine on my own.” He snorted and Sansa ignored it.

Inside the hospital, she let Jon take care of everything, too focused on the pain of her ankle to be able to coherently communicate with the nurses. Plus, he knew all the medical terminology and all she’d be able to contribute was that her ankle hurt. The nurse passed them a clipboard with paperwork to fill out, and instructed them to wait in one of the chairs that lined the wall. She also promised to find some scrubs for Sansa to use as pants.

When the nurse reappeared not five minutes later, she had a pair of light blue scrubs pants in hand.

“Can you carry her to the bathroom? I can help her put them on.” Jon did as he was told, setting her just inside and saying he would wait outside. Sansa gripped the nurse’s shoulders—her nametag read Talisa—as she put her hurt leg through. Talisa’s grip tightened and she was supporting nearly all of her weight as she pulled the scrubs up her good leg. Sansa let out a sound when she put too much weight on the broken ankle and Jon called through the door to check on her.

“What a sweet boyfriend you’ve got,” Talisa whispered. “He seems very caring.”

“What? Oh, no, he’s not… He’s my brother’s best friend,” Sansa explained.

“Whatever you say.” Talisa clearly didn’t believe her but Sansa was too focused on her ankle to continue the conversation. They pushed open the door and Jon picked her back up, not even letting her stagger to the chairs not ten feet away.

When she finished the paperwork, Jon ran it up to the desk for her. Sansa saw Talisa say something to him, and given his reaction, she guessed it was something similar to what she’d said in the bathroom. Talisa gave him a sly look to whatever he said and the back of Jon’s neck turned bright red. Sansa hadn’t noticed, but he’d tied his hair up in a little bun. She thought it was cute, until she realized that she was thinking that about _Jon Snow._ The man she’d been at odds with since she was eight.

 _That’s not new though_ , a voice in her head reminded her. _You’ve thought of Jon as cute before_. She had, the summer she turned sixteen. He had been eighteen, and that must’ve been the summer he and Robb decided to start working out— _gotta be fit for college, Sans. We’re men now_ , Robb’s voice echoed. That was the first time she discovered that Jon was attractive. She’d harbored a crush on him for the rest of the summer, until she heard him call her _Robb’s maddening little sister._ He was complaining about how irritating she was, and she knew he was talking about her and not Arya. He’d never thought of Arya as annoying. In fact, Sansa was pretty sure he would’ve adopted her as his own sister if he could. Sansa ended her crush then, though there were still moments like these when she was struck with how stunning he was.

It was nearly a half hour of awkward silence between them before her name was called and again Jon carried her, until one of the nurses took pity on him and summoned a wheel chair. Jon explained what happened to the doctor while she poked and prodded at her foot.

“I believe it is fractured, but unfortunately radiology is backed up right now. It’ll probably be an hour before we can get an x-ray for you. The best I can do is give you something for the pain, wrap it, and send you back down to the waiting room until we can get you in.”

Back in the waiting room, whatever drugs they’d given her started to take effect and her ankle wasn’t taking all of her attention anymore. It wasn’t anything very strong, but it was enough to take the edge off. She thought it probably had a similar effect to a shot or two—just enough to numb any pain and lower her inhibitions. Neither of them had their phones, so the only entertainment they had were the people around them and each other. Sansa busied herself watching the other people come in and out, looking for anything to distract her from the fact that, technically, this was the first time her and Jon had been alone together for more than a handful of minutes.

“Is your medication kicking in yet?” Jon asked, leaning over to look at the wrapping. Sansa settled with nodding, not sure what was going to come out of her mouth. He met her eyes for the briefest of seconds, and Sansa felt as if she was looking at him for the first time.

She couldn’t believe the scrawny ten-year-old boy with a mop of curls who almost never spoke was the handsome, chivalrous man beside her. That little boy was terrified of everything but the man all but ran into any dangerous situation. He was going to be a solider in the Marines until everyone in her family sat him down and explained how important he was to their family and how devastated they would be if he didn’t come back. Even Catelyn had looked teary at the prospect. Sansa had been terrified for him as well, but held her stoicism when in everyone else’s company. He became an EMT instead and Sansa couldn’t explain the relief she’d felt when he’d announced he wouldn’t be enlisting. That had been the same summer she’d overheard him call her _Robb’s maddening little sister_ and she was still bitter. She’d never told him though. She let him believe that she was indifferent, couldn’t care less if he got himself blown up in some desert.

“I’m glad you didn’t go,” she said out loud. Jon’s head jerked toward her.

“I’m pretty sure Catelyn would kill me if I came back without you.” Sansa rolled her eyes, flapping a hand to dismiss his misinterpretation.

“No. Not what I meant. I’m glad you didn’t enlist.” Sansa didn’t allow herself to look at Jon, but she could feel his eyes burning into her. “Just think, if you’d gone off, the whole camping trip this week would’ve been ruined,” she joked, trying to steer the conversation back to safer territory. Confessions was not the game to play while hopped up on pain meds.

“Oh, I doubt you would’ve noticed. Probably be happier for it—I don’t think you’ve had fun on one of these trips since we were kids.”

That wasn’t untrue, though it was probably for a different reason than he, and the rest of her siblings thought. It was around the time that she was crossing that chasm between girl and young lady, when she started to wear bras and sneak off to the bathroom with a pad shoved up her sleeve. That was when the boys started to treat her differently. They wouldn’t toss her in the pond anymore, or use her in a chicken fight, or sneak up behind her and dunk her. They had Arya for all that now.

“That’s not true. I would’ve definitely noticed if you weren’t around. Who would I tease about bras I find in the backseat? It’s not as though Jeyne leaves hers lying about.”

“Really? You would notice if I weren’t here?”

“Yes, considering you’re my ride back, I believe I’d certainly notice.” Jon sighed and she wondered if she didn’t push too far. She could hardly let him close, though, especially given the fact she was full of pain meds.

“Sansa…”

“Yes, Jon. I’d notice if you weren’t here,” she said quietly.

“You never told me… That summer, every other Stark came and begged me not to go, except you.” Sansa started biting her fingernail for something to do. “I thought you wanted me to go. Finally leave your family alone.” Sansa felt like she might be sick at the thought.

 _Finally leave your family alone._ That was what her angry, stupid eight-year-old self told the ten-year-old boy without a family. Jeyne Poole had heard a rumor about Jon Snow and Sansa, desperate to be one of the popular girls, like Margaery Tyrell and Myrcella Lannister, couldn’t have a boy like him ruining her chances. She’d found him on the playground and said _Leave my family alone. Go find one of your own._ He started blankly at her, as if he didn’t know who she was, what family he was talking about. _Haven’t got one, not really._ That shut Sansa up. She left him alone after that, never saying anything else about his friendship with Robb, but it was obvious, given what he’d just said, that her stupid comment from ten years ago still stung him.

“I was worried sick about you leaving. I was terrified about you not coming back. I couldn’t bare the thought of it, but I was mad at you, for something you said. So I never told you.”

“Mad? About something I said? What’d I say?” He looked as though he couldn’t believe she’d be angry at anything he could have said, which was fair. He very rarely said anything to her or about her.

“That I’m Robb’s maddening little sister.” He laughed, his cheeks tinged pink.

“That had you so mad that you wouldn’t ask me to stay, not go away to war?”

“Well, I was embarrassed.”

“How did that embarrass you?”

“Seven hells, Jon, are you always so obtuse? It was because I had a crush on you and you called me _Robb’s maddening little sister_ , as if I were no different than Arya.” He turned a dusky shade of pink, and his eyes darkened.

“Sansa, you are immensely different than Arya.” His voice was low, and Sansa couldn’t look away from his eyes, they were staring at her so intently. “When I called you _maddening_ , I didn’t mean _annoying_.”

“Jon, forgive me, my head’s clouded with these pain killers, but are those not synonyms?” He chuckled.

“I meant that you drive me mad. I’ve had a crush on you since I was sixteen.”

“What? Why?” Sansa bodily turned toward him at that, believing she’d misheard. There was no way he’d had a crush on her since he was sixteen. She would’ve been fourteen then. That was the year she decided popularity was stupid, told her friends off, and decided to do what made her happy.

“You remember you had a slumber party for your birthday?” She nodded. That had been before she told her friends off. All the mean girls and Jeyne had been over to the house. Sansa couldn’t think of anything special that happened that night. They played the normal games, watched movies, and ate junk food. “Robb and I kept sneaking down to steal your food.”

“Yes, you were both very obnoxious.”

“Well, one of the times were sneaked down you were all playing a game. Something about ranking all the attractive upperclassmen…” Sansa’s was suddenly flushing hot. She vaguely remembered that game, and had a suspicion of where this was going. “You’re brother was at the top, and your friends suggested that, since you couldn’t very well comment his attractiveness, you pick the second most attractive. We waited to hear who you said. Robb wanted to be able to tease you for it. Then you said my name.”

Sansa remembered the outrage that followed. She was expected to say Myrcella’s brother, who was a year older than they were, or Margaery’s, who was older than Robb and Jon. They had voted her brother as most attractive, it would only be fair. She didn’t say either of those names though. She said what she honestly thought. Myrcella’s brother hadn’t fully hit puberty yet and still had a baby face, and Margaery’s was too old, too aware of his attractiveness. It made him less attractive. Jon didn’t know how attractive he was, which made him so much more so in Sansa’s eyes. When the others were outraged, she fought them, until someone declared it a stupid game and they put in a movie instead.

“You fought for me,” he explained.

“In a stupid game! Wasn’t like it did you any good. They’d rather quit than put you second.”

“Yes, but you quit being their friend rather than bending to their wills. You should probably elevate it,” he said, changing the topic. She glanced down at her ankle, having forgot about it. Before she could move to do so, he had her leg in his lap.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“The stupid things I said when I was eight. For not telling you not to go. For keeping you at arm’s length. Any other offensive thing I’ve done.”

“Sansa, it’s all righ—”

“No, it isn’t. I was a brat when we were younger and only turned into an indignant teenager, which is pretty much the same thing. I’ve never treated you as part of the family and I’m sorry for that.”

“I hope you never treat me as part of the family.” Sansa’s head wrenched toward him, confused.

“Wha—”

“If you treated me as part of the family, I couldn’t do this,” he muttered before kissing her. Sansa was kissing him back before she registered anything about the situation. Jon broke away before she could actually realize that she was kissing him.

“This is real, right? It’s not the pain meds?” Jon laughed.

“No, no, it’s not. What they gave you isn’t much stronger than an Advil.” He laughed again, at her face no doubt. “I think they should be calling you back for the x-ray soon.” He indicated to the clock on the wall, showing they’d been there for just over an hour. “Promise me something, Sansa.”

“All right.”

“This doesn’t all end when we’re back with everyone else. I’m sure Catelyn will throw a fit and Seven save me, I’ve no idea what Ned and Robb will say, but this… we can’t go back to how we were. It’s not fair to either of us.”

“All right.”

 

Ten minutes later, Sansa was wheeled back to radiology.

“Thought you said he wasn’t your boyfriend,” Talisa whispered.

“He wasn’t.”

“And now?” Sansa didn’t say anything, just smiled. “Mhm. Just as I thought.”


End file.
